Lágrimas de cristal Tom, Lily, James etc
by silvimalfoy15
Summary: Los secretos más escondidos del fantasioso mundo de Harry Potter... ¿Por que Tom Ryddle cambio? ¿Por que se convirtió en Voldemort? ¿Tubo Lily culpa al respecto? El oscuro y divertído pasado de la vida de Tom Ryddle (Voldemort) con 16 años, amor, m


**Bueno, me e decidido a comenzar otro ff, este esta bastante más estudiado y es poco común, tratará sobre Tom Ryddle, hace 50 años exactamente… cuando él tenía 16, pero e decidido cambiar algunas edades, ya que hay algunos personajes que quiero que salgan en el ff, e incluido a Lucius (que ira al curso de Tom) a Lili (que tamb iran al mismo curso que Tom, James, Sirius y los demás) A James Potter, que ira al mismo que Tom, ya se que las edades no coinciden pero así lo e querido hacer… espero que les guste como mis demás ff, se lo dedico a Carolita en especial y todas mis demás lectoras… q las quiero muxisimooo!!**

**Ah! Luego habrán mas personajes inventados… por ejemplo Narcisa (ira a su mismo curso) Snape y bastantes mas…**

Era una oscura noche, la neblina y el frío intenso lo inundaba todo, la luna llena se divisaba al completo, expectante y brillante como siempre. Tom Ryddle leía afanosamente en la biblioteca uno de sus acostumbrados libros de artes oscuras, era muy tarde, exactamente las 3 de la madrugada, la hora perfecta para él, cuyo mayor deseo era saber cada vez más sobre aquel misterioso y reconfortante mundo oscuro que lo invadía por completo…

Su mirada correteaba sin cesar desde un extremo de la hoja asta el final de esta con la simple iluminación de aquella expectante luna llena… sus parpados se cerraban a momentos ocultando aquellos ojos verdes tenebrosos…

Tom cerró la última página de aquel tomo con un golpe seco… dejó el libro en su lugar correspondiente, entre tantos de la sección prohibida y se levantó incesante, estaba cansado, salió a puntillas de la oscura biblioteca, sosteniendo la capa invisible sobre sus cuerpo, escondiéndose de lo ajeno, caminó despacio y seguro hasta las mazmorras, un húmedo y acostumbrado frío le recorrió al completo, su espalda se invadió de numerosos escalofríos, entró en su sala común procurando hacer el menos ruido posible, no era conveniente que vieran a un prefecto en toda regla entrando a esas horas en su sala común…

Se dirigió a las habitaciones… apagó la vela encendida que Snape se había dejado y le quitó el libro de pociones que este sostenía sobre sus manos, se había quedado durmiendo mientras leía, algo bastante habitual en el y sus pociones… se sentó en la cama de al lado y se quitó la capa que lo cubría al completo, se desvistió y se tumbó en su cama en la que por fin pudo pensar con claridad…

Pensar, pensar… ese era su mayor temor… no estaba preparado para hacerlo ¡tan solo era un chico de 16 años! ¿Qué iba a ser de su futuro? ¿Qué haría? ¿Valdrían la pena todos sus estudios? Una lágrima transparente atravesó sus ojos y rodó por sus mejillas… la vida no había ido con él, no había tenido un pasado… solo tenía aquel presente, cuya mayor felicidad era el no pensar…

Volvieron a rodar numerosas lágrimas por su rostro… recordó… recordó su mas oscuro pasado… su padre lo había abandonado antes de nacer… y… tan solo al enterarse de que su madre era una bruja. Ella había muerto con le tiempo justo para ponerle el nombre… eso era lo único que a él le habían contado sobre su pasado… los siguientes 11 años los tubo que pasar en aquel horrible orfanato insociable… el no había sido criado como cualquiera de los demás chicos, el era diferente, al revés que todos, deseaba que le verano no llegara nunca, no quería irse de su hogar… de Hogwarts, si, ese era su hogar, su mayor felicidad, la poca que le quedaba… ese y sus amigos, las únicas personas con las que podía confiar, las únicas que le habían demostrado un mínimo respeto…

Se arropó aun más con la manta, el pensar hacía que un inmenso frío recorriera su cuerpo… los ojos le dolían, estaba harto de llorar noche tras noche, día tras día… tenía que olvidarlo… tenía que hacerlo, por su bien y el de sus amigos, por el bien de todos… pensó el chico mientras cerraba los ojos suavemente entre las lágrimas

Los fuertes rayos de sol traspasaban las pálidas cortinas verdes de seda que cubría la habitación de los chicos de Slytherin… Tom levantó la vista y la fijó en sus compañeros, todos estaban durmiendo… excepto Snape que acababa de salir de la ducha…

-Hola Sev… -Le dijo Tom mirándolo expectante…

-Hola… es algo tarde será mejor que despiertes a Lucius y a los demás… -Indicó Severus mientras se secaba con la toalla.

-Si…

Tom se levantó algo más contento que la noche anterior, pero con aquellos pensamientos aun sobre su sombría mente.

-Lucius… Lucius… -Exclamaba agitándole el brazo… -Despierta…

Un chico de 16 años se incorporó sobre su cama, tenía el pelo de un rubio platino, este le caía sobre la frente, con aquellos ojos grises que dejaban ver esa felicidad escondida entre ellos, aquellos nostálgicos labios finos y rosados…

-Hola Tomy. –Le dijo cariñosamente mientras se levantaba algo adormilado…

Tom sonrió y fue a despertar a Grabbe, Goyle, Parkiston y demás…

Bajaron a desayunar temprano, todos tenían hambre… en la sala de Slytherin todo era alegría, incluso Tom se sentía contento y seguro allí con ellos, con sus amigos…

Su vista dio un vuelco y se posó sobre la mesa de Griffindor… observó de cerca a aquel chico… aquel chico que siempre iba con sus particulares bromas junto con sus amigos y que siempre le hacían la vida imposible a su amigo Snape…

Era un chico alto, de pelo negro azabache, siempre revuelto, con unos resplandecientes ojos azules que sobresalían de su rostro… y aquella sonrisa… aquella inútil sonrisa que siempre se dibujaba en su rostro… a todas horas…

Tom apartó la mirada bruscamente, realmente no lo conocía mucho, pero había discutido mas de una vez con él y sus amigos, Peter, Black y Lupin… y lo menos que le apetecía era acercarse a él… suficiente tenía con dar las clases de pociones con alguien tan inmaduro…

Volvió a centrar su mirada en el exquisito desayuno que Lucius acababa de terminarse…

-Parkiston… pásame la salsa… -Le pidió Tom suspicaz…

-Tom… ya te he dicho muchas veces que no me llames así… llámame Clark… -Le pidió aquel chico de mirada insegura mientras le pasaba la salsa…

-Esta bien… -Aceptó Tom como muchas otras veces…

Cuando terminaron de desayunar se dirigieron incesantes asta la clase de encantamientos… allí estaba el joven profesor Dumbledore esperándoles… se sentaron en sus sillas y esperaron a que llegaran los demás…

-Bien… -Comenzó Albus. –Hoy aprenderemos a utilizar el encantamiento _aguanmil sirve para echar agua, por supuesto espero que no lo utilicéis para mutua diversión… -Añadió mirándoles desconfiado con aquellos pequeños ojos azules… -A ver… pruébalo tu… Ryddle…_

Tom alzó su varita algo molesto, no entendía porque Dumbledore siempre le escogía a él… la bajó lentamente sobre el caldero que tenía enfrente suya y pronunció claramente… "_Aguanmil"_

Una gran cantidad de agua, cayó atropelladamente sobre el caldero, varios se echaron hacía atrás… Tom quedó totalmente salpicado de esta mientras observaba como Potter y Black reían sin cesar…

Albus levantó algo más las cejas y asintió en señal de convencimiento…

-Bien… muy bien Tom… a la primera como siempre… 5 puntos para Slytherin… -Concluyó Dumbledore…

Automáticamente las risas de Potter y Black cesaron por completo y en sus rostros se pudo divisar claramente aquel habitual ceño fruncido que solían poner cuando los castigaban por alguna de sus bromas…

**A ver… xicas… para que os aclaréis un poco con las descripciones… (Me a sido algo difícil y me a dado que pensar, ya que en los libros no prestan demasiada información sobre el tema…)**

**Tom Ryddle es como en la segunda película de Harry Potter ok?**

**Lucius Malfoy es muy parecido a Draco ok?? Pero en eso tiempos algo más alegre que el… sobre todo con sus amigos… ah! Y el pelo hacia delante no engominado hacia atrás…**

**Severus Snape. –Es… más o menos… (No se me ocurre a nadie…) pos delgado… con el pelo corto un poco de punta (je, je que moderno eh!) ojos negros y tez pálida, alto… (Aceros vosotras una idea…)**

**James Potter… -Ojos azules… de cabello negro azabache, algo revuelto… tez fina (parecido a Harry excepto en los ojos) pero más alto que Harry…**

**Sirius Black… -Moreno, de mirada negra penetrante… delgado, un poco más alto que James…**

**Remus Lupin… -Rubio de ojos azules, alto, y delgado, algo callado, pero muy simpático con sus amigos, desconfiado y sensato… (Más o menos estoy intentando describirlos un poquillo…)**

**Lili Evans… (Aparecerá más tarde…) –Ojos verde esmeralda, pelirroja (no tanto como Ginny, je, je) de tez bastante pálida, muy cabezota, sensible, confiada, y simpática…**

**Narcisa… (No se que apellido…) (Luego ya aparecerá de vez encunado) ojos azules, cabello rubio, ondulado y largo, de tez pálida, bastante guapa… Slytherin.**

**Peter Petigrew… -Algo regordete, de bajita estatura, pelo castaño y ojos marrones…**

**Clark Parkinson… (Es secundario, no aparecerá mucho…) un poco amigo de Ryddle y sus compañeros, moreno, ojos azulados, ni lato ni bajo… Slytherin.**

**Luego tambien aparecerán mas personajes, pero… o bien se definen en la historia o no serán de gran importancia… gracias por leer!**

Tom miró a estos y les dirigió una malévola sonrisa que Sirius contestó con un chasquido…

La clase terminó, como de costumbre algo más tarde de lo previsto… Sev, Lucius y Tom quedaron dentro de 2 horas en la biblioteca, tenían que acabar aquel pesado trabajo de artes oscuras…

Tom salió del castillo, observó el cielo y un profundo suspiro lo inundó, se dirigió a aquel lugar… aquel particular lugar que siempre le había echo sentirse mejor… era algo así como… mágico ¡si, esa era la palabra perfecta!

Traspasó unos enormes rosales que lo tapaban todo y llegó frente a un frondoso roble… tendría más de 200 años, muy antiguo, lleno de historias y fascinaciones… Tom guió su mano asta la madera de este y comenzó a tocarlo suavemente… allí estaban sus inscripciones, allí había comenzado a escribir aquel preciado diario que tanto apreciaba… allí, si, todo allí…

Algo lo apartó de sus pensamientos repentinamente… Tom se giró… nunca había visto a nadie por allí y ya llevaba dos años ocultando el lugar… las ramas de las rosas comenzaron a moverse y algunos pétalos cayeron sobre la fresca y húmeda hierba… Tom aguzó más la vista y la poso sobre los arbustos…

Una chica preciosa de cabellos rojizos y unos grandes ojos verdes apareció ante él…

La muchacha se quedó parada… ella tampoco esperaba encontrarse allí a nadie… y menos a aquel chico de Slytherin que según todos decían era un tanto desagradable, aunque no solía buscar problemas…

Se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a salir de allí, pero el chico no se lo permitió cogiéndola del brazo…

-Oye… ¿tu quien eres? –Le preguntó Tom nervioso…

-¿y quien eres tú? –Contestó la chica de mala manera…

-A ti no te importa… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Quieres dejar de hacerme preguntas? –Añadió la chica cansada… -Simplemente pasaba por aquí y ¿a ti que más te da?

-Claro que me importa… este lugar es mío, yo siempre vengo aquí… -Continuó Tom poniéndose serio…

-¿Ah si? No sabía que los terrenos del colegio estuviesen en venta… -Contestó la chica cabezota…

Tom la miró serio… no le gustaba aquella mirada… mejor dicho, no le gustaba como le miraba a él… demasiado orgullosa…

Simplemente dejó que la chica se esfumara entre los arbustos, lo cual no tardó en hacer en cuanto Tom la soltó.

Allí se quedó pensando las siguientes dos horas… apoyado sobre aquel árbol tan nostálgico… pensando y pensando… lo que siempre hacía en sus ratos libres… junto con aquellas diversas lecturas nocturnas… ahora Lucius se había enganchado tambien a las artes oscuras y solía acompañarle… Tom recordaba con agrado aquellas noches en la biblioteca estudiando todo aquello que tanto le gustaba junto con su amigo.

Habían pasado dos horas… Snape y Lucius esperaban a Tom mientras jugaban al ajedrez sobre una de las mesas de la biblioteca…

De repente una especie de cohete extraño se estrelló contra el habilidoso juego, desperdigando las talladas figuras de mármol por el suelo.

Lucius levantó la vista… cuando vio a Potter, Remus y Black con un montón de aquellas cosas extrañas que acababan de tirar su ajedrez por el suelo, y la varita con el encantamiento _Lumus_ (encendedor) sobre la mano de Black.

-Eh payasos ¿Qué ceeis que estáis haciendo? –Exclamó Lucius exaltado…

-Ehh… lo sentimos… -Le dijo James en un profundo murmullo…

-Si… -Asintieron los demás…

Lucius se acercó a ellos asta que sus rostros estuvieron a  muy poca distancia…

-Escúchame bien Potter… tu y tus amiguitos me estáis comenzando a cansar y…

-¡Basta ya de discutir! –Exclamó una voz enfadada…

Todos se quedaron mirando a la chica que acababa de hablar… incluido James que no parecía nada contento de verla…

-Seguís siendo unos críos… -Concluyó mirando a James, Black y los demás…

-Lily… no te metas en esto… -Le advirtió James entre dientes…-No es asunto tuyo…

-Lo se… pero la biblioteca es un lugar de estudio y no puedo hacerlo oyéndoos a vosotros…

La chica pelirroja avanzó segura de si misma hasta el ajedrez de mármol roto que yacía en el suelo…

-_"Arreglandulus" _–Exclamó observando detenidamente como las piezas de este volvían a juntarse y los pequeños pedacitos se unían formando sólidas y grandes figuras… -Ya esta solucionado… -Añadió abandonando el lugar y mostrándole una sonrisa triunfante a James que la miró con su habitual ceño fruncido.

-Es agradable saber que una simple chica te supera en conocimiento Potter… -Dijo una tercera persona que acababa de entrar por la puerta de la biblioteca…

James lo reconoció al instante… aquella voz fría tan particular solo podía ser de una persona…

-¡Ryddle! No te metas en lo que no te importa…  -Contestó este mientras Sirius le hacía una mueca de desprecio.

A Tom no le dio tiempo a contestar, el trío desapareció al instante entre las grandes multitudes de libros y estanterías.

Tom se quedó un rato mas ayudando a sus amigos a acabar el trabajo de artes oscuras, se podía decir que él lo hizo casi solo, con alguna que otra ayuda de Lucius, al cual comenzaban a fascinarles las artes oscuras… Snape les prestaba atención, pero no demasiada, volvía a estar colgado de aquel libro tan fascinante de pociones… nunca se cansaba de releerlo una y otra vez…

-Ya esta… -Concluyó Tom cansado… llevaban más de dos horas…

-Si, ha quedado perfecto. –Le animó Lucius observando la expresión de su compañero…

Tom le dedico una especie de mueca sonriente y se levantó con ánimos…

-¡Vamos Sev! Deja ya de leer ese estúpido libro de pociones… te vas a quedar tonto de tanto mirarlo…

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer… -Contestó Snape desanimado…

-¡Claro que si! Tengo un plan en la cabeza desde hace bastante… y necesito vuestra ayuda… -Dijo Tom mirando a Lucius y a Snape sucesivamente…

Los otros dos chicos sonrieron malévolamente, sabían perfectamente a que se refería Tom, seguramente sería alguna de aquellas bromas que se le ocurrían al chico de vez en cuando…siempre tan tentadoras y acertadas… Sev dejó el libro con un golpe seco sobre la mesa y siguió a Tom escaleras abajo al igual que Lucius un poco más de cerca…

Tom caminaba rápido asta su sala común, como si ocultara algo que no quería que nadie averiguara, no cesaba de sonreír, tan solo con recordar su plan era suficiente…

Cuando llegaron el chico se sentó tentador en una de las abundantes mesas redondas, y espero a que los otros dos se reunieran a su alrededor. 

-Bien… -Comenzó Lucius frotándose las manos y mirando con desconfianza a su alrededor… -¿Cuál es el plan Tomy? (así solía llamarle él cariñosamente)

-Dentro de una semana… en el servicio de las chicas…

-¿Cuál de todos…? ¡Hay tantos…! –Interrumpió Severus indispuesto…

-Pues… el más antiguo… allí no suele entrar casi gente…

Snape asintió, indicándole a Tom que podía continuar…

-Sev necesito de ti que me prepares una poción  "_Lentresca"_

-¡Eso esta echo! –Anunció Severus emocionado provocando que varios estudiantes se giraran y los miraran asombrados…

-Lucius… -Prosiguió Tom… -De ti necesito que vengas mañana por la noche con migo a la biblioteca…

Lucius asintió y sonrió, no hizo falta escuchar su contestación, ahora todos esperaban la conclusión final…

-Ese trío de estúpidos me la van a pagar… -Dijo Tom forzando los nudillos… -Van a aprender que nadie se mete con mis amigos… sobre todo ese Potter…

Tom se revolvía en la cama, de un lado a otro… ¡no! ¡Otra vez ese estúpido sueño que no le dejaba dormir! ¿Porque demonios no desaparecía? ¿Por qué? Tom se tapo la cara con la almohada… estaba muy nervioso… aquella oscuridad tan intensa no le gustaba, opuesta a su personalidad, él era frío, pero no le gustaba, era oscuro, tampoco le agradaba, serio… ¡no,! ¡Tampoco! ¿A que demonios se debía aquella fría personalidad? ¿No podía cambiarla? ¿No? Tom cerró los ojos, su propio celebro comenzaba a hundirle por dentro… pero… no, no iba a permitirlo, saldría delante de cualquier manera…

Lucius se levantó de su cama algo agotado, era muy pronto, corrió las cortinas de seda y dejó que algunos impecables rayos de sol entraran por ella, algunos alumnos despertaron y comenzaron a quejarse, Lucius rió algo absurdo para si mismo y las volvió a  correr ahora todo lo que pudo y más.

Snape se levantó indispuesto, algo enfadado ante la acción de Lucius, pero no dijo nada, simplemente se encerró en el baño mientras tomaba una ducha fría.

Aquel pesimista día pasó lentamente, el atardecer se acercaba entre las profundas y robustas nubes, Tom caminaba desolado entre los terrenos de Hogwarts solitario como de costumbre, pero… esta vez era por una buena razón… necesitaba encontrar a aquella chica, ¿Dónde estaba cuando más la necesitaba? ¿Dónde? Su mirada recorrió los arbusto suna y otra vez hasta que la encontró… apoyada sobre un grandioso roble estaba aquella muchacha de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes fascinantes, Tom sonrió para si mismo y se acercó hacia ella lentamente.

No tardó en sentarse a su lado, la chica lo miró sorprendida ¿Qué se pensaba ese tipo?

-Hola –La saludó él al rato.

Lily pensó unos momentos y finalmente contesto.

-¿Qué demonios quieres? –Le preguntó de mala gana.

-¡Tranquila, tranquila! 

-Ya… se que si estas aquí es por que algo quieres… ves directo al grano…

Tom se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a relatar…

-Veras… mis amigos y yo estamos planeando una broma para James… -Dijo Tom notando como la mirada de Lily se iluminaba. –Me gustaría saber si… ¿estarías dispuesta a ayudarnos?

Lily sonrió malévolamente, en aquellos momentos parecía una niña algo más mala de lo que realmente era…

-Si, claro… ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

-Tú lo único que debes hacer es acercarte más a James ¿vale? Todo lo que puedas…

-Eso está echo… -Asintió ella.

-Gracias… emm…

-Lily… -Añadió ella.

-Encantado de conocerte Lily… yo me llamo Tom, Tom Ryddle.

-Si, lo sabía. –Añadió ella…

Tom frunció el ceño pero con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, Lily sabía lo que quería decir…

-No, no te asustes, ja, ja es que tengo una amiga que no para de hablar de ti a todas horas.

Tom volvió a sonreír, intentando no sonrojarse demasiado, estaba algo acostumbrado a aquellas chicas que lo perseguían a todas horas por los pasillos y se emocionaban tan solo observando su camisa blanca por fuera…

-Hablaremos otro día… ahora me tengo que ir, adiós.

-Adiós… -Se despidió levemente Lily.

Tom volvió a decir un adiós con la mano levemente y siguió su camino hasta el interior del castillo, no sabía el porque pero aun seguía sonriendo…

Atravesó su sala común después de pronunciar claramente su contraseña y llegó a las habitaciones.

-Hola Lucius. –Le saludo al ver que su amigo estaba tumbado boca arriba en una de las camas.

Lucius asintió… se le notaba triste, y Tom comenzaba a imaginarse la razón…

-Vamos Lucius anímate… ¿Qué a pasado? Tu padre… ¿verdad? –Le pregunto su amigo comprensivo.

Lucius volvió a asentir ahora aun más triste que la vez anterior…

-Me a mandado una carta, dice que mama esta muy mal, y que… que yo tengo la culpa o algo así… te juro que lo odio Tom… ¡Te lo juro! Y es con tigo con el único que confió… al único que te cuento todo esto.

-Lucius… vamos, no quiero verte así, mejor es eso que no tener padre… ni madre… -Añadió esto último aun mas triste… -Pero siempre te servirá para aprender, tú no serás igual ya lo veras… nosotros saldremos adelante, Lucius… confía en mi, se que este verano ha tenido muy malos momentos, pero has de superarlos, ya has pasado, y ahora nos queda todo un curso por delante en Hogwarts, nuestro hogar.

Lucius se acomodó en la cama…

-Tomy… tienes razón… e de aprovechar el tiempo que este en Hogwarts…

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su triste rostro…

-Venga vamos a divertirnos ¡Siempre hay gamberradas que hacer por ahí! –Añadió el rubio intentando olvidar la carta de su padre.

Tom sonrió aun más contento de lo que mostraba esta. –Si…, je, je, creo que es lo mejor que has pensado en mucho tiempo…

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Lily caminaba hacia su sala común, ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué quería fastidiar a James? Si siempre habían sido muy buenos amigos, si… eso era verdad, pero todo había cambiado desde la legada de esa tal… Beth, mejor dicho… Elizabeth.

James ya no le prestaba tanta atención, ni tampoco Sirius, Lupin y Peter… pero todo eso iba a cambiar, tenía que hacer que así fuese…

Entró en su cala común, James y sus amigos inseparables estaban sentados sobre una mesa, haciendo los deberes, o… mejor dicho haciendo avioncitos con el pergamino de los deberes…

Lily sonrió, si… eso era muy habitual en ellos, cuando no lo hacían era que les pasaba algo, se acercó a su mesa lentamente.

-¡Hola Lily! –Le saludó Lupin alegremente…

-Hola… -Dijo esta observando  a los demás…

-¡Lily! –Gritó James de pronto que aun no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de esta. –Tenemos que hablar, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¿El que?

-¿como que el "que"? ¡Nos dejaste en ridículo delante de esos asquerosos Slytherins! ¡Con lo contento que estábamos cuando le rompimos el ajedrez! –Se quejó James sobresaltado.

Lily hizo una mueca y no le contestó, no quería tener más problemas con él de los habituales que ya eran suficientes de por si.

Se fue hacía su habitación en la que no había nadie, se sentó sobre su cama y comenzó a llorar… si… tenía que hacerlo,  últimamente se sentía mal, y lo peor era que ni siquiera sabía el porque.

James entró en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras si y observó su interior.

-¡Lily! ¿Qué te pasa pequeña?

No se escuchó nada excepto un pequeño suspiro de la chica.

-Lily… vamos, sabes que puedes contar con migo para lo que quieras… creía que confiabas en mi… -Le dijo el chico sentándose a su lado e intentando quitarle las manos de la cara.

-James por favor, déjame necesito estar sola.

-Lily, vamos no quiero que esto pase… no entiendo que es lo que esta pasando, no entiendo el porque te estas separando de mi cada vez más… si algún momento te hice algo malo perdóname, por favor…

-James… no eres tú, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, soy yo, no se lo que me pasa… -Respondió la chica nerviosa.

James asintió tristemente, él tampoco estaba bien, y comprendía a Lily en gran parte.

-Lily… solo quiero que sepas que siempre estaré aquí, para lo que necesites, puedes contar con migo… -Aclaró secándole las lágrimas suavemente.

Lily asintió mientras observaba como James se perdía por la gran puerta de roble que separaba los dormitorios de las profundas escaleras de mármol rosado.

No sabía lo que le pasaba, todo tenía que ver en relación con tantas cosas que le era difícil comenzar por partes… se sentía agobiada, además cada vez le venían peores recuerdos de su familia, en especial de su hermana que ella tanto había adorado durante su infancia… ¿Por qué había tenido que terminar su relación con esta? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había cambiado? Hacía solo dos semanas que se había despedido de su familia para empezar su 6º curso en Hogwarts y… recordaba a la perfección la última mirada de odio y desprecio que le había dirigido su hermana Peturnia antes de cruzar el muro hacía blanden 9 y ¾…

Se secó las lágrimas intentando olvidar aquellos absurdos problemas que la hacían tan débil por dentro, cuando en realidad no era así… solo era una manera de pintar las lágrimas sobre una mascara de cristal.

Salió a dar un paseo por los inmensos jardines, le encantaba aquel frescor de la hierba que pronto volvería a estar cubierta como el resto de los años por numerosos copos de nieve helada y cristalina… comenzaba a tener ganas de patinar sobre el lago junto con sus amigas como solían hacer todos los sábados hibernados… ¡como le encantaba deslizarse suavemente por aquella cubierta tan suave que la hacia subir a las nubes!

Un fuerte viento azotaba sus rojos cabellos, dulcemente, dejando algunas ondulaciones de estos sobre sus delicados hombros… sus ojos ahora más verdes que nunca miraban con atención aquella rosa que tenía enfrente, sus pálidas manos se dirigieron suavemente hasta esta y la cortaron con sumo cuidado, sin producir el menos ruido. La chica la observó detenidamente mientras la alzaba hasta poder olerla y aspirar su dulce aroma fresco y encantador.

            Una mano se posó sobre su delicado hombro, produciendo que la chica se sobresaltase y la rosa roja cayera a sus pies.

-¡Ryddle! –Exclamó.

-¡Shh! 

-Ehh… me has asustado Ryddle… -Le dijo ella al fin mas tranquila…

-Lo siento… -Se disculpo el. –Pero no me llames Ryddle, llámame Tom… me gusta más... Así es como me llaman mis amigos…

Lily asintió aun confundida…

-Ten… se te ha caído esto… -Le dijo el chico tendiéndole la rosa suavemente.

Lily la cogió exhausta y desvió su mirada…

-Veras… precisamente quería hablar con tigo… -Comenzó la chica débilmente. –No… no, quiero involucrarme en la broma que le vais a hacer a James… 

Tom asintió…

-Vale… no importa… pero… si te arrepientes no dudes en decírmelo ¿ok? 

-Si…

-Bueno… adiós, me tengo que ir… espero verte pronto… -Concluyó el chico desapareciendo del lugar mientras Lily volvía a asentir atontada por cuarta vez.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Tom volvía a su sala común, como siempre con la cabeza baja y los ánimos por el suelo. Entró débilmente, una chica Slytherin le saludo sonriente… Tom la ignoro como de costumbre a la mayoría de sus "seguidoras" subió las trasparentes escaleras de cristal que conducían hasta las habitaciones de los chicos…

Allí estaban Snape, Lucius y Clark Parkinson jugando como de costumbre al ajedrez, su juego preferido en las lluviosas tardes frioleras.

-Hola… -Saludó el chico tristemente.

-¡Hola Tomy! ¿Juegas una partida? Apuesto a que te gano… -Le retó Lucius amistosamente.

-No… ahora no Luzy… estoy algo… ocupado

Lucius frunció el ceño, algo comenzaba a pasar… estaba claro que todos los cursos eran extraños y misteriosos al lado de su amigo, y ese no se iba a salvar en absoluto…

-Bien… -Comprendió él.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Su corazón… ¡Ah! ¿Qué tenía? ¡Ya no recordaba? ¿Por?... Hmm… oscuros… si… siempre oscuros pensamientos, eso era lo que más le atormentaba a Tom... si, porque su corazón, era diferente, no, no era rojo como los de los demás chicos, el suyo era cada vez más negro, poco a poco, paso por paso, oscuro y lleno de misterios, sin sentimientos… por ahora, por ahora sin sentimientos… pero ¿renacerían? Difícil… pero… ¡Si Edmundo es mágico! ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no? 

Respuestas incontrolables, contestaciones, amargas tardes de invierno, húmedas lluvias golpeando la ventana… el espacio, si… lo que lo rodeaba, lo había aun más frío, pero no podía parar, no podía parar de leer artes oscuras… ¡No podía! Era una tentación, escondida… como otros de sus muchos secretos…

**-- -- -- -- FLASH BACK -- -- -- -- --**

_-¡No! ¡No por favor!_

_-¿Qué?_

_-¡No, no me hagas esto! ¡Te quiero!_

_-No… tu no…_

_-Si… ¡Por favor! ¡Hazlo por él!_

_-¡NO! ¡NO Puedo! _

**-- -- -- FIN FLAH BACK -- -- -- --**

¡Otra vez aquellos recuerdos en su mente! ¡En su dichosa mente retorcida y cabezota! ¡No! ¡Tenía que olvidarlo…! Hacía demasiado tiempo, dichosos tiempo para volver a recordad… tenía que superarlo, si... de alguna extraña manera tenía que hacerlo… pero como, no había nada que le hiciese sonreír, que le hiciese estremecerse, ni palmear agitadamente cada vez que pasaba… no… nada de eso pasaba…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

-¡Lily! ¡Despierta! –Gritaba Mayta eufórica… -¡Llegamos tarde!

-¡Cómo de costumbre! –Añadió Hally.

Lily se levantó indispuesta, tenía un sueño increíble, y no tenía que hacer muchos esfuerzos para caer rendida.

Después de una refrescante ducha se sintió algo mejor, se dejo el pelo suelto como de costumbre, era lo que más atención llamaba de la chica, ya que le caía preciosamente con numerosas ondulaciones hasta la cintura, eso… y también sus llamativos ojos verdes.

Bajó a la sala común y se dirigió con sus amigas al gran comedor…

Se sentaron junto con James, Sirius, Peter y Lupin…

-Sirius… pásame las tostadas… -Le pidió Hally admirando sus fracciones…

Lily sonrió al observar a su amiga… si, sabía que llevaba mucho tiempo detrás de él, pero el chico no parecía interesarse mucho en las chicas, tan solo en sus dichosas bromas…

-¡Ten! –Exclamó Sirius secamente.

Hally frunció el ceño como de costumbre ante sus entupidas miradas….

-No le hagas caso… -Consiguió decirle Lily en un pequeño susurro…

Hally asintió poco convencida, en verdad era una chica atractiva… morena, de pelo rizado, largo, y unos preciosos ojos grises, pero no era el caso, Sirius no parecía interesarse en ninguna chica… tan solo estaba pendiente de las risas, las juergas y poco más… aunque nunca dejaba escapar una… no normalmente, quizás… quizás no era tan inocente como todos sus amigos pensaban…

Cuando terminaron de desayunar se dirigieron todos juntos a la clase de pociones… el profesor Clintew les esperaba paciente mientras escribía en su escritorio. 

-Pasen, siéntense en sus respectivos sitios… -Les indicó paciente el profesor…

Lily se sentó junto a James, no especialmente por gusto, el profesor les había puesto así…

La clase comenzó.

-Bien… veo que no han estudiado demasiado… -Decía el profesor… -¿Alguien sabe para que sirven las Mandragoras…?

Lily y Tom levantaron la mano a la vez…

-Si… Lily…

-Tienen fuertes poderes curativos… tanto para personas como animales o incluso otras plantas…

-¡Perfecto Lily! ¡5 puntos para Griffindor!

James sonrió a Tom que lo miraba con una mezcla se odio y desilusión.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

La clase no tardó demasiado en terminar… los alumnos salieron alocados a gran velocidad hacia distintos lugares, ¡por fin era viernes! Lo que significaba dos días de completo descanso, que alegraba a los alumnos a más no poder…

Lily salió a dar una vuelta por el lago… siempre tenía tiempo para ello y le encantaba, era lo que más disfrutaba era su particular momento del día…

A lo lejos pudo ver a aquel chico Slytherin llamado Tom… si, era el, llevaba algo rojo sobre sus manos, sus ojos verdes podían verse a  verdadera distancia… pero en ellos solo se reflejaba temor, si, temor por el próximo porvenir…

Se fue acercando a él poco a poco, algo la incitaba a hacerlo… era inevitable, no podía parar de andar hacia el…

Una vez estuvo a tan solo unos metros, la chica sonrió, él aun no la había visto…

Lily se acercó por detrás hasta posar su mano en el hombro del chico…

-¡Ah! –Exclamó el chico asustado…

Al rato reaccionó…

-Emm… lo siento, no sabía que eras tú, Lily… -Dijo tapando aquel cuaderno rojo sobre sus manos…

Lily sonrió…

-¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó señalando el cuaderno…

-Es… es un diario… -Llegó a decir Tom algo vergonzoso…

Lily asintió complacida… en realidad no le parecía nada cursi que un chico plasmar sus sentimientos sobre aquel papel, en realidad le gustaban los chicos sensibles, románticos, detallistas, y aunque extraño algo celosos…

Tom parecía molestó, escondió su diario en la capucha negra que llevaba puesta y se sentó al lado de la chica observando como el lago se movía incesante bajo espesa niebla que lo cubría todo…

Se quedaron así largo rato, en silencio, tan solo escuchando el susurro de los árboles y el agua al caer…tan solo eso…

Un golpe y  tras esto el sonido de las hojas moverse los sorprendió, los dos se giraron bruscamente…

James y Sirius aparecieron detrás de unos arbustos…

-¡Lily! –Exclamaron los dos a la vez… -¿Qué demonios haces con ese imbécil…?

-James… metete en tus asuntos si no quieres acabar mal… -Le advirtió Tom rozando suavemente la mano de Lily, sabía que ello le haría enfadar aun más…

-Eres tú el que siempre se esta metiendo con nosotros, asquerosa serpiente… -Le replicó Sirius molesto.

-Estáis equivocados… ¿Quién fue el que le gastó el año pasado aquella broma a mi amigo Snape? –Replicó Tom furioso…

-Se lo merecía… -Dijo Sirius orgulloso…

-¡Sirius! –Replicó Lily asombrada… -No digas esas cosas…

-Es verdad… -Intentó defenderse Sirius, mientras James asentía. 

Así comenzó una fuerte discusión que duró bastante hasta que Lily se cansó y decidió poner orden en el asunto…

-¡Ya basta! –Gritó casi llorando…

Los otros chicos no pudieron responder… Lily salió corriendo de allí…


End file.
